My Way
by Tai Kamiya1
Summary: A sequel to "The One." Matt can't get used to seeing Tai and Sora together, and he's had enough. When both original and new DigiDestined have to battle BlackWarGreymon, what will happen? Some Taiora and swearing.


Digimon

My Way

Once again, I do not own Digimon, nor do I own Limp Bizkit's "My Way." This is PG-13 for some swearing, both in the fic and in the lyrics. 

_Special_

You think you're special, you do

I can see it in your eyes

I can see it when you laugh at me, look down on me and walk around on me.

Matt Ishida was barely able to hold his anger in as he glared across the room at Tai Kamiya. The reason being? He was with his ex-girlfriend, Sora Takenouchi. 

Together. A couple. United as one, meant to be.

He tried to get on with his life since she'd dumped him on his answering machine a week ago, but everywhere he went, he ran into them. Tai's eyes glanced over toward Matt's. Their eyes locked for three seconds. Within those three seconds, Tai's eyes clearly said, _"I won, Matt. Give it up. I'm never breaking her heart, like you would've."_

Matt refrained himself from walking over there and punching Tai in the face! True, Matt had been interested in other girls, but he knew Sora inside and out, just like Tai did. The only difference between the two was that while Matt was a rebel at heart, Tai tried to understand people.   
That was the main reason why they'd had so many fights four years ago in the Digital World. Matt had always rebelled against Tai's leadership. If they were still DigiDestined, he knew he'd be rebelling against Tai right now. Suddenly, their Dterminals went off. Tai looked at his first. 

"It's Davis and the others! They found BlackWarGreymon. They need us!"

Instantly, Tai and Sora jumped from their seats and headed towards the computer room at the high school. Matt stayed there for a while until Tai and Sora were gone. Then, he pulled something out of his bag and stuck it in his pocket. Tai came back and asked, "You coming, Matt?" 

"Huh? Oh, sure. On my way."

__

Just one more fight about your leadership

And I will straight up leave your shit

'Cause I've had enough of this and now I'm pissed (Yeah!)

Tai came back with Matt to the computer room. Sora was waiting for them.

"Go in, Matt. I've got to talk to Tai." suggested Sora.

With a confused look on his face, Matt nodded and went inside the computer.

"Tai, I'm really worried about Matt. He's going through withdrawal."

"I've noticed. He keeps shooting cold glances at me whenever I'm with you. 

T.K. says he hasn't been the same since last week." replied Tai. 

Sora looked at Tai with pleading eyes. "Please be careful around him. We really don't know what he's capable of."

Tai smiled at her. "We usually don't know what we're capable of until we've lost something we hold dear in our hearts or if that something we hold dear gets hurt. Don't worry. I'll be careful." 

That said, Tai and Sora vanished inside the computer and into the Digital World.

"Come on, guys! If we can hold out until Tai and the others get here, we'll get through this." insists Davis bravely.

BlackWarGreymon had taken out MagnaAngemon and Ankylomon earlier and that only left Sylphymon and Paildramon to hold down the fort. 

"Pathetic Ultimates. I am the supreme Mega Digimon. No one can withstand my power. Terra Destroyer!"

WHAM! Sylphymon and Paildramon had been taken out in one hit. They deDigivolved into Salamon, Poromon, Chibomon and Leafmon. Davis, Kari, Yolei and Ken caught their Digimon in time.

"Oh yeah? You haven't seen one of the hottest Mega Digimon in the Digital World, pal!" yelled Matt as he and Gabumon came in.

"That's right! And you're about to meet your equal, too." added Tai as he and Sora came in with Agumon and Biyomon.

"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!"

Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON!"

BlackWarGreymon smiled as he faced the Digimon who had once called him friend. He was willing to push friendship aside and defeat him for the good of the Digital World. 

Tai and Matt, however, had only grazed the tip of the iceberg during their fights in the past. All that, plus the whole ordeal with Sora, had lead up to this.

__

Chorus: This time I'm a let it all come out 

This time I'm a stand up and shout

I'm a do things my way, it's my way

My way or the highway (Repeat)

While WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon battled BlackWarGreymon in the skies, Tai and Matt had their biggest fight ever. The one where they'd fought after MetalGarurumon defeated Puppetmon looked like a walk in the park compared to this.

"Hey, Matt, what's wrong with you? For a week, you haven't said anything to anyone but T.K." 

"You wanna know? It's 'cause of that bitch you call a girlfriend!" 

Now Tai got mad. He nailed Matt with a right hook to the face.

"Don't you EVER call Sora that word again, or I'm gonna hit you where it really counts!"

Matt retaliated with a kick to Tai's stomach and the two went at it again just like in the past. Sora-as usual-tried to stop them, but this time, they didn't listen.

"Stop it! You two are supposed to be friends. What kind of example would this be to Kari, T.K. or Davis?" 

"Not now, Sora! I'm trying to defend your honor."

"Stay out of this! It's between me and the kid formerly known as Goggle Boy."

Minutes later, Cody and T.K. returned with Izzy, Joe and Mimi.   
"OK you two, stop this fighting right now!" demanded Mimi angrily.

"Sora already tried that. It didn't work." was Davis's response.

That's when Matt pulled out that thing from his pocket-a gun. The DigiDestined gasped as they all heard that one shot. They all turned to see Tai on the ground with a definite bulletwound in him and Matt standing over him. 

__

Just one more fight about a lot of things 

And I will give up everything

To be on my own again

Free again (Yeah!)

"TAI!" Sora ran over toward him and held him gently. He was OK, but it looked fatal. Joe ran over to them and got out his first-aid kit. 

"The bullet doesn't look too serious, but I've got to get it out of him now."

Sora remembered what Tai had said to her earlier in the computer room:

__

"We don't know what we're capable of until we've lost something that we hold dear in our hearts or if that something we hold dear gets hurt."

Sora struggled to hold back her tears. Because of her breaking up with Matt, it had caused Matt to shoot Tai, out of anger, jealousy, or pain. And if Tai died…she walked over to Matt and punched him-hard.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SHOOT TAI! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND, NOT YOU! IF HE DIES, I'LL BEAT YOU MYSELF!"

It took Kari, Davis, T.K., Mimi, Izzy, Ken, and Cody to restrain Sora from pummeling Matt into the ground. 

__

Chorus: This time I'm a let it all come out 

This time I'm a stand up and shout 

I'm a do things my way, it's my way

My way or the highway (repeat)

Someday you'll see things my way

'Cause you never know 

No ya never know, when your gonna go (repeat)

Tai forced himself to stand up. If they still had their Crests, Matt's would probably never glow again after today. Not after what he just pulled. Up above, he saw WarGreymon still battling BlackWarGreymon, but MetalGarurumon had disappeared. Squinting, Tai made out Tsunomon, riding on WarGreymon's back. He figured it out instantly-when Matt had shot him, that one act had countered the meaning of his crest-Friendship-causing MetalGarurumon to revert to his In-Training stage. To regain his friendship-everyone's-Matt would have to learn all over again what it meant to have friends. That would be hard to do. 

"Take it easy, Tai. You just had a bullet pulled out of you." Joe advised.

"I know." Tai walked over towards Matt. The look on his face showed pure sorrow. It looked like Matt was really sorry for what he had done. 

"I'm sorry, Tai. I should've never brought that thing with me today. I'll understand if I can't come with you guys anymore to the Digital World."

Tai eyed Davis. The one part of him that was courageous, he could read easily. The side that was supposed to represent friendship was dark. In a way, Matt had crushed Davis too. Could he help Davis see that no matter how bad things got, you had to rely on your friends? Yes.

__

Just one more fight

And I'll be history

Yes I will straight up leave your shit 

And you'll be the one who's left missing me (Yeah!)

Tai eyed Matt with a cold look.

"Despite what you just pulled, I still consider you my friend. This bullet wound is cake compared to the Dark Masters. I wouldn't be fair to Davis if I didn't forgive you. The one thing you need to worry about is if Sora will forgive you." 

Tai then headed over to Sora, who hugged him tightly. Kari hugged Tai just as tight on the other side, being careful to avoid his bandage. Then she walked to Matt.

"If Tai can forgive you for what just happened, then so can I. He's right about two things-one, whether you like it or not, you're Davis's predecessor,

and it would be unfair to him if we didn't forgive you. Second, you need to worry about Sora." 

One by one, the DigiDestined forgave Matt for shooting Tai, but reminded him that he needed to be concerned for Sora's forgiveness. Davis had asked a question which stuck at Matt's head. 

__

"Why? Why would you shoot someone who's been your friend for so many years?" 

Matt's response wasn't cold at all, but filled with pity.

__

"We may have been friends for years, but we've been rivals for just as long." Finally, Sora walked over to Matt and just glared at him for a while. 

Then, she spoke:

"If-and I do mean if-if Tai had died, I would've never forgiven you. You would have taken away one of many things that I hold dear. But, he's alive. 

And I would be darkening Yolei as well as myself for hating you. So, despite the fact that you shot my boyfriend out of jealousy, I forgive you."

Chorus: This time I'm a let it all come out 

This time I'm a stand up and shout

I'm a do things my way, it's my way

My way or the highway (repeat)

Someday you'll see things my way

'Cause you never know

No ya never know when your gonna go (repeat)

BlackWarGreymon hadn't been defeated. It had been a standstill. The DigiDestined knew that one day, they would defeat him. It was just a question of when they would defeat him. When they did, would they all be ready for the challenge of courage, love, friendship, sincerity, knowledge, reliability, hope, light and kindness? 

What do you think? Once again, flames aren't permitted. TAIORA FOREVER!!!


End file.
